


Making Them Proud

by PureNoir



Category: The Following
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNoir/pseuds/PureNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to prompt. Debrah/Mike/Ryan, mommy!daddy!kink. Established relationship Debra wants to punish Mike, Ryan thinks she's being too harsh. Mike is caught in the middle, trying to please both sides.</p><p>While trying to catch some of Joe’s followers Mike finds himself near some of them with Ryan and Debra on their way to him. Instead of waiting as they tell him to do he decides to go after them alone and nearly ends up killed. Ryan gets to him in time but he and Debra are not too happy about Mike’s decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Them Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to a prompt on LJ.  
> I don't like very much Daddy/Mommy kinks so I'm pretty sure I wasn't able to get it enough in the story.  
> I decided also to add one of my favourite kinks -enemas- without being requested and so I'm apologizing for it.  
> Last thing: sorry for my English, it's not my mother language!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mike opened gingerly the door of the flat he lived in with Ryan and Debra and took a silent step inside the living room.  
  
After being rescued by Ryan Mike had been visited by a doctor under insistence of Ryan and Debra.  
  
As he had nothing wrong and didn’t need to go to the hospital they all went back to the bureau.  
  
Debra was obviously so angry with him as she went on barking nervous orders to everyone all the evening until they were free to go home.  
  
“Fetch dinner Mike please while I take Debra home.” Ryan told Mike quiely staring at him intently, one hand on Mike’s arm.  
  
Ryan was much more calm then Debra.  
  
Mike knew Ryan understood why he had acted as he did but he also knew Ryan didn’t want to see him hurt and acting regardless.

  


Not hearing any kind of noise Mike placed the bags with their Chinese takeaway dinner on the kitchen counter and headed toward the stairs leading to the second floor.  
  
Getting closer to the master bathroom he started to hear voices talking harshly about something undefined.  
  
No, not undefined, they were talking about him, who else should have been the 'kid' Ryan and Debra were referring to?  
  
Trying not to let crack too much the parquet under his feet he got as closer as he could to the bathroom door.

  


After the messy week they had and without any other lead on Joe and his followers they finally had the evening and the weekend to breathe and relax a bit.  
  
He felt his boxers tightening a bit as he pictured in his mind Debra and Ryan in the bathtub, her slender frame between his legs, head on his torso and breasts half off the water, while he drew slow circles on her shoulders with his fingers.  
  
He would never have imagined Ryan could be so talented in relaxing massages.  
  
His underwear tightened a little bit more as he remembered those strong and hot hands on his body but he focused on trying to catch the words they were speaking again because their conversation didn't seem to be as relaxed as his fantasies.  
  
“..he needs to learn h..”  
  
“..just needs to..is..kid..”  
  
“..exactly because he is on..”  
  
“..we should talk again about this when you have cooled off, Debra. Meanwhile I suggest to get ready because dinner is here as it is Mike.”  
  
Too caught up eavesdropping the conversation Mike didn't pay attention to the voices becoming more and more loud and near until the door opened before his nose.  
  
“Hi Mike.”  
  
Mike flashed his gaze between Ryan face and his brow raised and Debra's angry one.

  


Should he do this kind of errors while working he would be certainly dead in matter of minutes.  
  
He couldn't really understand how he possibly could be so clumsy around the house sometimes.  
  
Maybe it wasn't a bad thing, feeling safe with Ryan and Debra around.  
  
At least he should usually be, Debra's look didn't mean anything good right now.

  


“C'mon kid, let's put things out while we wait.”  
  
As Mike felt Ryan's hand on the back of his neck leading him toward the stairs he casted a quick glance to Debra's silhouette covered with a towel in the yellow light of bathroom as she began to dry her hair off.

  


As he put three plates on the table Mike raised his eyes a couple of times looking at Ryan.  
  
While the other man was opening the food bags Mike tried to gather enough courage to speak.  
  
“She is angry with me, isn't she?”  
  
He quickly lowered his eyes again on the blue napkins he was placing.  
  
“Yes she is.”  
  
“But..” tried to argue Mike daring another quick glance to Ryan.  
  
“Not now Mike.”  
  
Mike's silence lasted the time to put down three pairs of chopsticks before he spoke again.  
  
“Are you angry with me too?”  
  
This time no answer came until he felt Ryan's hand lifting his chin to make Mike's gaze meeting Ryan's one and he lost himself in Ryan's eyes nearly missing his answer.  
  
“I'm..disappointed. But let’s not talk about all this now Mike.”  
  
As Ryan's words sunk in Mike's face fell and he started to chew on his lower lips.  
  
“Ahhh damn puppy!”  
  
Rotating his eyes Ryan cursed his inability to not respond to Mike's kicked-puppy face and pushed Mike till he was caught between the table and Ryan's legs, making him sit on the edge of the table and capturing his full, soft lips with his own.  
  
Ryan felt Mike gripping his shirt at his waist with both hands while he entered his mouth with his tongue searching for the younger's one.  
  
Their kiss was interrupted when Mike heard Debra coming down to the kitchen and he quickly pulled away from Ryan with a guilty look on his face.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hello Mike.”  
  
Debra’s words were quick and harsh, matched by a hard stare.  
  
Debra went pass them and opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of white wine for Ryan and her and a coke for Mike before kissing Ryan quickly and sitting down at the table.  
  
Ryan and Mike followed her example and as they started to eat Ryan let his gaze go between his two lovers a couple of time before sighing and going back to his food.

  


As soon as they finished eating Debra got up and collected everything cleaning the table.  
  
After throwing the empty boxes in the trash she slowed down, took a big breath and turned toward the men still sitting at the table.  
  
‘At least she seems a bit less angry.’ Thought Ryan preparing himself to discuss about that mess.  
  
He watched Mike as the kid kept his eyes down fixed on the table.  
  
“Mike.”  
  
Debra calling him made Make lift his head to look at her.  
  
“You know why I am angry with you. You directly challenged my orders as your superior and also those Ryan and I gave you out of love for you. You nearly ended up dead, Mike!”  
  
While she was speaking Mike had gone back watching the table.  
  
Ryan felt for him, he understood what made Mike go on all alone and his will to help and also to demonstrate he was up to the job, but he didn’t want to see him hurt and most of all he didn’t want to see Mike valuing his life so little as Ryan did.  
  
And the kid went against orders, obviously.  
  
He knew Mike always tried to make them proud -and they were proud of him- and what he hated most was to know them disappointed and angry at him.  
  
Debra hadn’t shown anything else than anger since that morning, aside from the few moments after the rescuing while Mike was carried to the doctor.  
  
Ryan knew Mike was suffering from that most of all.  
  
“I’m going to punish you and Ryan too. You believe he needs it too Ryan, don’t you?”  
  
“Ahhh Debra.” Sighed Ryan “I think it’s more complicated than this. I know Mike had his reason to act as he did. Obviously he shouldn’t have but he can be understood in some..ways, doesn’t he?”  
  
Debra’s raised eyebrow told everything about how unconvinced she was by Ryan’s speech.  
  
“Maybe you should let him the opportunity to explain himself. Would you like it Mike?”  
  
Mike began chewing on his lips with a worried face.  
  
He didn’t know what to do, he just wanted to make the both of them happy but Debra wanted just to act while Ryan was inciting him to explain himself.  
  
“No reason is good enough to risk your life like this! Mike go upstairs in our room, now!”  
  
Mike hesitated a second looking at Ryan but when the man finally nodded him toward the stairs he quickly moved and almost run for the master bedroom.  
  
Mike entered the room and waited in the middle of it without knowing what to do with himself.  
  
After few moments Debra arrived and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
“Strip naked and come here Mike.”  
  
As he moved Mike saw Ryan arriving too and stopping at the door, leaning against the frame with his arm crossed on his chest.

  


Mike felt tears swelling in his eyes as he took off his tee-shirt and then shoes and socks before pulling down his pants and underwear and stepping out of them.  
  
He slowly head towards Debra and with a last look to her lips-drawn face he lowered himself on her knees.  
  
He wanted to explain his reasons to her but he didn’t dare to challenge her and disappoint her more.  
  
As he adjusted himself onto Debra’s lap Mike saw with the corner of his eye Ryan moving in the room and sitting down on the armchair.  
  
Mike felt Debra hand pulling at his waist and he lifted his weight from her knees to let her slip away one leg from under him and then putting it on his own to keep him still.  
  
Restrained like this by a powerful woman Mike felt himself hardening a bit.  
  
Without advice Debra’s first blow landed on one of his cheeks and he jerked in surprise but her other hand kept him still applying pressure on his back.  
  
She began hitting him with a fast pace and he soon felt his arse begin to burn awfully.  
  
Trying to focus on something else Mike became aware of Ryan moving in his chair.  
  
He lifted his head a bit to watch as one of Ryan’s hand went to rub for a brief moment the front of his pants and he felt himself harden some more.  
  
He liked some pain mixed up with his pleasure and he knew Ryan and Debra appreciated seeing him in some slight pain.  
  
This time however he wasn’t being punished for pleasure and Debra made sure he knew it by landing quickly her hand with more force on both his cheeks and using the other one to push his head back low.  
  
Unsatisfied by her work Debra grabbed her hairbrush from the nightstand and proceeded to cover Mike’s arse and thighs with painful blows.

  


Without any distraction than the carpet under his eyes Mike started to feel the blows becoming more and more heavy until he started whimpering and crying silently.  
  
Debra maneuvered his legs a bit apart and Mike felt a first blow on his inner thigh, followed by many others.  
  
He hated this part, his thighs were so tender and just after few blows he felt like he couldn’t take anymore of it.  
  
His excitement quickly subdued as the pain became so blinding.

  


Mike felt Debra free hand holding him thigher to keep him still while she went on punishing his thighs and when she gave him another hard blow on this reddened cheeks he cried out aloud for the first time, only to do it many times more as she went back and forth between his arse and his thighs.  
  
“I think he had enough, Debra.” Mike voice pulled him out slowly from his own world full of pain.  
  
“I don’t think so, Ryan. He need to learn. He could be dead.”  
  
“I know Debra. I know. But he had enough.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Debra..”  
  
“No Ryan! He could be dead! He won’t do it ever again!”  
  
More blows fell on his upturned red ass and Mike gritted his teeth looking to Ryan and seeing his uneasiness.  
  
Hoping to manage to soothe Debra teaming up with Ryan he dared to speak.  
  
“Please..Mommy!”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
A harder smack fell on his thighs making him scream as his head was shoved down once again.

  


A moment later a pair of hands lifted him up from his armpits and moved him to sit on the bed.  
  
As soon as his sore arse hit the soft bedding he jerked up whimpering but a look full of meaning from Ryan made him stay where he was without moving a bit more.  
  
“You can still punish him if you think Debra, just do..something else.”  
  
“Yes, I think he deserves more and Mommy knows better, right Mike?”  
  
Debra’s answer was for Ryan but the last part was a question all for Mike and he did know it.  
  
He hurried up to answer with a low “Yes Mommy.”  
  
“And what you would suggest do to now Ryan? Don’t tell me you don’t agree on the gravity of what he did!”  
  
Even if Ryan was disappointed with Mike, he should have just told them what he was about to do instead of going alone and almost ending up dead, but Debra already punished him and Ryan knew that seeing both of them so disappointed was almost enough punishment for Mike alone.  
  
“I told you I think you punished him enough Debra. Mike, how do you feel? Tell your Daddy.”  
  
Mike looked up at him with blue eyes full of confusion.  
  
He wanted Ryan and Debra proud of him and not angry with him anymore.  
  
He knew Debra wanted to go on with the punishment while Ryan always wanted him to be honest with his feelings.  
  
He was so unsure of what to do he didn’t even knew if he was up for anything else and he didn’t want to let down anyone between Ryan and Debra.  
  
“Maybe..maybe..some more p-punishment but..but not spanking anymore..please.”  
  
His last words were hard to hear and his cheeks became all red as he fixed his fingers in his lap.  
  
“You do it, Ryan.” Debra challenged as she settled herself against the headboard, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
After a moment Ryan went to get a big pillow from the armchair and placed it on the bed.  
  
“Mike get face down with your stomach on the pillow please.”  
  
“Yes Daddy.”  
  
Mike slowly turned himself and groaning from pain he got in the position he was told.  
  
Ryan moved him a bit making his arse up more in the air before leaving for the bathroom.  
  
With a quick glance to Debra Mike saw her expression softened a bit.  
  
Some noise of running water and things moved came from the bathroom along with curse from Ryan as something fell down crashing on the floor -and Mike could bet he heard Debra letting out a small chuckle at this- and after some time Mike felt the bed dipping at his side as Ryan sat on it.  
  
A gently hand went between his thighs making them spread a little and then he felt cold hands on his hot red skin that made him shudder hard.  
  
A finger slick with lube went through the crack of his arse and reached his hole before pushing down slow.  
  
Groaning a little from anticipation he wiggled a bit his arse feeling is cock hardening again.  
  
“Still.”  
  
Mike instantly stopped the unconscious movement and Ryan let his finger go deeper in before starting to retrieve it slowly.  
  
Another quick glance to Debra let Mike see the angry look she had before replaced by a hotter one.  
  
Mike relaxed under Ryan ministrations until the finger working on him withdrew and something made of plastic and more rigid took his place.  
  
Mike eyes snapped open and he craned his neck to look behind him.  
  
“Still Mike.” Ryan repeated his order, emphasizing it with a light slap on Mike’s tender ass.  
  
Mike closed his eyes again, face frowned with apprehension.  
  
Ryan had done this to him only few times before, some for pleasure just to relax him and play, but some others had been quite more harsh and Mike wasn’t sure how hard Ryan would push him today.  
  
Mike trusted Ryan anyway and he didn’t want let him down.  
  
He could feel the man’s erection against his thigh as Ryan worked on him knelt on the bed.  
  
Mike’s thoughts were interrupted by the first flow of soapy -he guessed- and hot water pouring in his body.  
  
Out of stress he clenched his hands fisting some of the bedding and he rubbed his face on it.  
  
A delicate feminine hand came to stroke his head lightly and he raised his head to see Debra with a little satisfied smirk on her lips and lust in her eyes.

  


As more water entered his bowels Mike began to feel more and more uncomfortable and despite his best attempt to follow Ryan instruction he began moaning and moving slightly.  
  
Ryan did not stop the flow of water until Mike felt cramps and squeezed the bedding harder, then he let the nozzle slip away from Mike’s body.  
  
“Hold it.” He whispered quietly while moving quickly behind Mike.  
  
Mike were too concentrated holding everything and he didn’t notice what Ryan was doing.  
  
His eyes snapped open again as something pressed down again against his hole.  
  
He groaned loudly as a plug was slipped inside his body and tears wetted his eyes again as he felt it being inflated just a little too much to be comfortable.  
  
Certainly this time was not only for pleasure thought Mike as Ryan rolled him onto his left side and let his hand stroke Mike’s swollen belly before pressing down a little.  
  
Mike’s teary eyes looked up at Ryan with a silent plead to let him go but Ryan only shook his head a little before starting to collect things and heading to the bathroom.  
  
Debra moved until she laid down behind Mike spooning him and popped herself up on one arm.  
  
She began to stroke Mike’s belly and side slowly with her free hand while her other one went under Mike’s head pillowing it.  
  
Mike stroked his cheek on the comforting hand under his head before burying his face in it and weeping silently.  
  
He took all the comfort he could from Debra presence at his side, relieved at least she wasn’t angry with him anymore.  
  
When her soft lips landed a kiss beside his ear he sobbed louder in her hand.  
  
“Shhhh baby, you’re ok. I’ve got you. Your Mommy and your Daddy got you.”  
  
Turning a bit towards Debra Mike rested his head against her breasts, his breath shallow from crying and discomfort.  
  
“I..I’m sorry Mommy.”  
  
“I know you are. I hope you learnt not to risk your life in stupid ways like you did.”  
  
“Yes Mommy... I just wanted to make you both proud. I can do this job.”  
  
The bed dipped again as Ryan sat down and stroke Mike's hair.  
  
“Risking your life like this doesn't make us pride Mike.” the older man told him softly. “And beside we're already pride of you. You're brilliant Mike. You don't have to demonstrate us anything.”  
  
It wasn't the first time Ryan told Mike he was proud of him, but those words from his personal hero made Mike full of joy every time.  
  
Ryan shared a quick kiss with Debra above Mike before pecking Mike briefly, then he straightened up pulling Mike with him.

  


Still frowning in discomfort Mike got up helped by Ryan and he let the other man lead him to the bathroom.  
  
Debra followed them and busied herself filling the tub with hot water before seating on the edge of it.  
  
Ryan made Mike sit on the toilet, then reaching under him he let the air off the plug and pulled it out slowly.  
  
Mike made all the efforts he could to keep the water inside him until Ryan nodded to him to let go.  
  
Humiliation made Mike's cheeks become all red and he buried his face in Ryan's firm stomach clinging to his sides with both hands.  
  
He heard the toilet being flushed and Ryan let him go and moved reaching Debra to undress her.  
  
Debra entered the tub sighing happily at the feeling of the hot water.  
  
Mike accepted Ryan's hand to step in the tub himself and hissed sharply feeling the hotness against his bruised skin.  
  
As he relaxed against Debra Ryan removed his shirt and began washing Mike's body carefully while Debra proceed washing his soft hair.  
  
Mike sighed happily feeling all the love from the people he loved so much himself and closed his eyes enjoying their massaging hands.

  


Mike almost drifted off in the tub and Debra made Ryan notice it with a soft smile on her face.  
  
“C'mon kiddo.”  
  
Ryan lifted Mike a bit and fortunately Mike was still awake enough to help him otherwise he wasn't sure he could manage to take Mike up from the tub.  
  
Wrapping a towel around Mike and passing one to Debra Ryan lead Mike onto the bed again and dried him off quickly.  
  
Grabbing some aloe gel Ryan made Mike turning on his belly and applied a generous amount of it on Mike's arse and thighs.  
  
The coldness of the gel made Mike yelp and Ryan chuckle behind him.  
  
Ryan proceeded rubbing the gel into Mike’s skin trying not to hurt the kid more.  
  
The general reddening was fading a little but he could recognize the swollen prints made by the brush.  
  
Ryan felt Mike trembling a little under his ministrations and finished quickly to apply the gel before starting to give Mike a short relaxing massage with some scented oil.  
  
As Ryan was working Mike’s back Debra pulled back the comforter and slipped under it.  
  
“Uhmm, there’s a kid almost asleep in our bed, shouldn’t he go to his room?”  
  
Hearing her provocation Mike snapped his eyes open to look at her trying to understand if she was joking or not.  
  
He never slept once in that room and he wouldn’t like to begin doing it this particularly night.  
  
As Ryan got up to rinse his hands Mike moved closer to Debra resting his head on her thigh.  
  
“Please Mommy don’t make me go!” he pleaded looking at her.  
  
Debra wasn’t any better than Ryan saying 'no' to Mike when he had his puppy face.  
  
At least when she wasn’t angry with him.  
  
Both Debra and Ryan knew Mike didn’t make that face on purpose and the transparence of his feelings made for them impossible to refuse him almost anything.  
  
“Come under the covers silly!” Told him Debra chuckling.  
  
“I seriously thought about making you sleep there tonight but I think you had enough now.”  
  
She smiled at him and Mike hurried to go under the covers with her.  
  
As she embraced him Ryan got in the bed too behind Mike.  
  
Mike went down a bit, his forehead resting against Debra’s just under her head.  
  
Ryan put one of his arms under Mike’s and Debra’s necks and the other one between the two of them, taking their hands in his and holding them.  
  
Mike felt two pairs of lips kissing him on the top of his head and on his neck and while he was drifting to sleep a delicate hand came to stroke his arse lightly.  
  
Exhausted from the long emotional day Mike sighed happily and fell asleep, feeling Debra and Ryan at his sides, protecting and caring for him.


End file.
